Deep Space with the Aurum
by Sbd01
Summary: Pit gets kidnapped by the Aurum and is dragged deep into outer space. But this time, they've got new technology, and what's more, new leaders. Can Pit survive long enough to get back to the earth? Or will his clock be ticking as his time runs out? Story now inactive. Will I update again? Probably not. R&R if you haven't read. Thank you all.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello everyone! I'm writing a new fanfic. After hours of pondering what it should be about... I've concluded: Deep Space (with the Aurum)! ;) Enjoy!**_

Darkness was engulfing the floating city of the (aptly named) Skyworld. Pit was trudging wearily to bed, and the only light around for miles was the light emitted from Lady Palutena, and she was in her temple, doing who knows what.

Pit rubbed his eyes. And yawned. Goddess, he was exhausted! So he really didn't notice when he bumped into an old pal: an Aurum enemy.

"S'all right Pittoo," He mumbled wearily. "I'm not tired... Not tired at all..." With his eyes half-closed, he didn't see nor care where he was, or where he was going. But he _did _have the route by memory. He only became alarmed when he lost a major amount of health.

His eyes snapped open and he pulled his Palutena Bow out of nowhere, and meleed the Aurum Tribyte until it exploded into dust. Then the Aurum really brought on the heat. They deployed every enemy they had, including the copies of Underworld monsters. Pit was in the center of a wave of Aurum. The enemies were all too close to get a good hit on them with this bow. Pit tried. He really did. But he couldn't do it. He was almost finished, and since Palutena didn't know he was in a battle, she wouldn't know to resurrect him.

Then a strange man in a dark trench coat warped next to Pit. He waved his hand, and the Aurum disappeared. Pit's jaw dropped.

"How did you do that?" He asked. The man didn't respond, but Pit continued. "Gee, thanks. You really saved my li-" The man grabbed Pit by the neck. Pit didn't even have time to gasp before the man threw him into the air and dissolved him into particles of light.

###

Pit opened his eyes.

"Lady Palutena...?" He croaked. But she didn't answer. Pit stood up and tried to think. Maybe he was in Hades's Belly again or something. Then something collided with his head sharply.

"Ow!" He looked above him. He was right next to the ceiling... Then he looked down. The floor was around twenty feet below. And he realized that he wasn't in a stomach of any kind...

He was in outer space.

Away from earth.

With a psychotic god commanding a killing force of machines.

And without Lady Palutena.

This was about to get ugly.

_**So, what do you think? The next chapter is already formulated in my mind as I write this... I just have to find the right words to express it. So anyways, I kinda wanted to write a spacey Kid Icarus because**_

_**(a) There are NONE WHATSOEVER.**_

_**(b) I've been watching Star Trek: Voyager**_

_**What if it was a Voyager/KIU crossover? Ensign Pit and Command Palutena. V'illidona. That would be weird! Okay, 'till next time!**_

_**-Sam**_


	2. The Aurum's Plan

_**I'm back! Pretty quick update, huh? Considering my contributions to Inheritance Cycle... Jeez! I forgot to do a disclaimer last time. So anyways, let's disclaimer and then get started!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I really don't own Kid Icarus, Nintendo, or any other affiliated syndicates or people.**_

Pit was blasting the walls with his bow to find a weak spot. There were none. Really, how was he going to get out of here? He reviewed the situation.

(a) He was somehow teleported onto the ship.

(b) He was probably far away from his home planet.

(c) A crazy god strapped to a giant ball was in control of the Aurum.

(d) Pyrrhon and Pit really didn't like each other.

(e) Lady P-

A small section of the wall slid away, revealing a shiny Aurum. Instead of being a regular Tribyte or Rezda or whatever, it was a shape that seemed vaguely familiar to Pit. He kicked off the wall and shot at it.

It only launched into a series of attack that knocked Pit back and made him go limply flying around the room. The unknown Aurum flashed for a second, then became colored.

It was an exact replica of Pit.

###

Pit and Aurum Pit were trying hard not to strangle each other. They looked exactly the same, down to the last bruise Pit had. Aurum Pit's voice was an exact replica of Pit's.

Aurum Pit narrowed his eyes at Pit. His computer brain was calculating weaknesses of Pit; his stance and posture indicated that he was somehow internally wounded, and his hate for Aurum Pit could potentially be used against him.

"Come," Aurum Pit indicated. "You are to be cooperative, or my Prime Objective is to be completed in an instant."

"What's a Prime Objective?" Pit asked, curiosity taking over.

"My Prime Objective is to terminate you," Aurum Pit explained coldly. "But for now, I must take you to Commander Pyrrhon and Commander Shoshona. If you resist, you will be annihilated."

Pit stared at Aurum Pit. "What's your plan, anyways? And who's Shoshona? And why did you copy _me?_"

Aurum Pit's eyes blinked silvery and returned to normal as he processed the most logical procedure. Finally, he came to a conclusion. "I will take you to Commander Pyrrhon and Commander Shoshona. They will explain the predicament. Now hurry. We cannot be delayed in any possible way from my temporary Prime Objective."

He grabbed Pit's arm with a vise like grip and practically dragged Pit through a series of corridors, hallways, and teleportation devices until they materialized in a room where Pyrrhon and a female goddess stood, looking at a diagram floating in front of them. Pit guessed that the female goddess was Shoshona. Aurum Pit cleared his throat and spoke.

"Commanders, I have retrieved the original and completed my temporary Prime Objective. I am ready to be deployed." Pyrrhon and Shoshona looked at Pit and Aurum Pit.

"Good work, Aurum Pit!" Pyrrhon congratulated Aurum Pit. "You can go wait in the data chamber. We need to have a talk."

Aurum Pit nodded and released Pit, who was rubbing his arm and angrily eyeing Aurum Pit. Aurum Pit then winked out of existence. Shoshona walked over to Pit.

"So _you're _the famous Pit." She greeted him. "I'm surprised that such a lowly being as yourself defeated the Lord of the Underworld."

"And I'll take you down too!" He shouted at her. She laughed coldly.

"I'm not as easy as you think..." She said.

"Who _are _you? Pit aked.

"I'm Shoshona, Goddess of Stars." She replied. "And I guess you're wondering why you're here."

Pit nodded.

"We're going to send Aurum Pit in your place. It's only been a few seconds in earth time since you disappeared. Nobody will notice the difference. Then, Aurum Pit will take out Palutena, and we replace her with her Aurum copy!" Shoshona smiled evilly. "Then, the Aurum will eat the earth. The pitiful planet will be forever vanquished!"

Pit just stared at her. "But- but there's Hades and Viridi and Pittoo and-"

"Taken care of them." Shoshona waved her hand dismissively. "They're actually having a chat with the Brain. And you're about to join them."

###

The Aurum brain was the same as Pit remember it. Big and circular and, as odd as it seemed, persuasive. Hades, Viridi, and Dark Pit were all trying to escape the influx of the Brain. When Shoshona pushed Pit into the room, it nearly sucked him to it. He managed to grab onto one of the poles with the green lights.

"HADES! HOW ARE YOU HERE?" Pit shouted over the Brain's persuasive thoughts.

_We are all. You are nothing. Join us, and, together, we can rule the Universe._

Hades's gigantic form had somehow been compressed to the size of Pit, or Viridi, or Palutena.

"Well hello, Pitty-Pat!" He said cheerfully. "Glad to see you joined the party!"

Everyone was doing their best to keep away from the Brain, but it was insanely hard. There had been a floor when Pit was shoved in, but it had disappeared, leaving a gaping empty hole beneath them.

"WELL, PIT STAIN!" Dark Pit shouted over the ever-volume-increasing thoughts. "ANY BRIGHT IDEAS? VIRIDI TRIED TO TANGLE THE BRAIN IN VINES. IT DIDN'T WORK!"

Dark Pit was somehow clinging onto a crack in the ceiling. Viridi was standing on a vine-covered platform, and Hades was using his claws to stick to the wall.

Then the Brain's influx increased. Wind was pulling everyone to the Brain. And Pit knew only too well what happened if you touched it...

Viridi was knocked forwards and was pulled towards the brain.

"Pit! Help!" She cried out. Pit pulled one of the blades of a spare bow from his tunic and threw it at the Brain. It glowed red and absorbed the blade's impact. It dropped Viridi, leaving her to fall into the shadows as it readied attacks to finish off everyone else...

_**Okay. You've gotta admit, that was a good chapter. It was like, the longest I've ever written! Well, it wasn't that long even though, but whatever. Don't forget to read and review!**_

_**-Sam**_


	3. Battling the Brain

_**Hi guys! Can I give you a quick tip? It's really not that hard to review. Just go to the bottom of the page and type in what you think! :) Thanks! **_

_**DISCLAIMER:**_

_**Hi! Hi! Hi! Th1s d1scl 1m3r s3rv3s th3 purp0s3 t0 s y, 1 d0n't 0wn K1d 1c rus. 0k? Just th0ught y0u sh0uld kn0w! ;)**_

_**translate This disclaimer serves the purpose to say, I don't own Kid Icarus. Ok? Just thought you should know! /translate**_

"Viridi!" Pit yelled. Why did the Brain drop her? And why wasn't she sucked back up from the wind?

_1 10 11 100 101 110 111 0! _Pit momentarily forgot life. He only knew binary. For a second, he glimpsed into the Aurum Brain, and learned that it was from the future; Far into the future designed by humans and transported far away from the planet. He learned that it felt only hate, revenge and numbers. And that it was designed so powerfully that it could never be fully and truly defeated. All this was in numbers.

And in the same second, it was over. Pit blinked and saw the room they were in as a room again, no longer an ever-weaving pattern of numbers. And then he saw Dark Pit slip.

"Pitto!" He shouted. Hades chuckled.

"It looks as if old Pittoey here is getting brainwashed! Well, let's see what happens."

"Be quiet, Hades!" Pit snapped.

It was a truly Goddess awful thing to witness. Dark Pit thrashed and yelled, but as he adhered to the surface, his eyes swirled with numbers, and his body glowed. He started to degrade, until he was under the membrane of the Aurum Brain. And then he laughed.

"Hello, Pit." Dark Pit's face, though thickly coated in a gel, still sneered. "It appears that I've finally freed myself from you forever. This brain here needs me. It's right, Pit. You're absolutely NOTHING compared to it. NOTHING. And now, I am all-" His face suddenly twisted and mixed around. Then it snapped like elastic back to its position. Pit saw Dark Pit's hair enter the inner surface of the brain. Dark Pit was sinking to the center.

Pit's strength was fading. He couldn't hold on forever. He was also losing his will. Then something amazing happened.

Dark Pit moved. He slowly pulled a blade from within the Brain. The Brain glowed brighter as it struggled to somehow overcome Dark Pit. But it couldn't. Dark Pit had found its weak spot. Now letters swirled in the Brain. Dark Pit fired a tantalizingly slow shot. It traveled through the Brain, and then hit the membrane. The entire Brain jiggled. Then, it exploded into a million numbers. They swirled around Dark Pit, who was grabbing onto a pole as well. Then they glommed on to Pit, but he thought of everything Lady Palutena had ever told him. He might not have known his alphabet, but he knew words.

Then they sucked up to Hades, but turned black and shriveled around him. The numbers headed down the gaping hole beneath them, bringing up a feminine figure... Viridi?

"Get away!" She yelled, and scattered the numbers afar. Then her forces slowly carried her up and out the door. Then the floor returned. It was time to escape.

###

"Viridi! You're alive!" Pit exclaimed.

"Don't sound so surprised. Now get your head back into the game!" She retorted. Then Shoshona walked down the pristine halls. The group readied their weapons.

Hades leaned against the wall and leisurely looked on as Pit, Viridi, and Dark Pit battled the Goddess of Stars.

Pit slashed and shot, and Dark Pit was summoning all kinds of weapons. He settled on a Palutena Blade valued at 400. Viridi was blasting thorns and binding Shoshona to the spot with vines.

"What-" Shoshona started, but she got the air knocked out of her by Pit, who hit her with a charged arrow. "Attack!" She yelled.

And then troops materialized out of nowhere and attacked. But none of them were troops that Pit had ever seen before. They were all different, and all much more powerful. Even Hades began to intervene.

The real action started.

**Skyworld, Palutena's Temple**

"Pit!" Palutena called from her temple, into the night gloom. "Pit! I need you!"

He came running out of the dark, his hair mussed, his tunic rumpled, but his eyes were bright.

"What is it, Lady Palutena?" He asked.

"Sorry to bother you this early, but there are several Aurum troops down on earth wreaking havoc. I have no idea what happened, but I need you to go help the humans."

"Aye aye, Lady Palutena!" Pit said. A black portal-door opened and Pit jumped through.

On the other side, he appeared high in the sky, the stars twinkling in the night sky. Palutena activated the Power of Flight and Pit soared through the sky.

But deep down inside, his robotic brain was forming plans, comprised of ones and zeroes. When he landed on the ground, he headed towards the Aurum troops. They shot at him, not receiving the signals he sent at them. These were old units. They were supposed to be all gone. Aurum Pit's sensors detected that these were the only Aurum troops left, and so he annihilated them. Then he jumped into the air and winked off of the ground and next to Palutena.

"Pit? H-" She didn't get time to finish before her body dissolved into motes of light. A couple seconds later, Palutena reappeared, and Aurum Pit and Aurum Palutena nodded at each other. Then Aurum Pit left the temple, and descended down the steps into gloom.

**Aurum Commander Ship, Hallway to the Aurum Brain**

Brick walls with the weak point inside, protecting an Orne. Dark Pit had no doubts that if the Orne touched you, you'd be finished. But he doubted that the Orne was a genuine Underworld variety. And the brick walls seemed to be greatly improved Rezdas. They fired phaser blasts that would zap the target to nothing, and had god-proof shields. Even Hades couldn't get in. The ingenious thing about it was, to pass to the next stage, you had to somehow get inside the impenetrable fortress and destroy the Rezdas, then the Orne would fall.

Nobody knew Palutena was _that _powerful. While she may not have been good in combat, her charged shots were still something to look out for. Like the Great Sacred Treasure's gun. It took a while to charge, but it was not something you'd want to be hit with. And so, the walls fell and the Orne disappeared.

Everyone was surprised to see her, and it seemed that Pit was the only one who knew the Aurum's plan. But Shoshona apparently hadn't told him that the Aurum are becoming powerful units, capable of entirely copying any life form. One strand of DNA could be used to boot up a whole database of information about a person.

"Now what?" Pit asked, panting. The Aurum were unlike any other that he had seen. They were tough before, but now they seemed almost undefeatable. Their design was top-notch, and with higher technology...

"Let's keep going." Dark Pit suggested. "Maybe we can find some space pod or something."

"No, I think we need to find out exactly where we are and how to steer this ship." Palutena said. "According to what we know, if we just randomly drove, we could materialize in the center of the earth."

"Wow. How smart." Viridi commented sarcastically. "I think we should threaten Pyrrhon and get the information we need. It's not that hard."

Hades came up with a suggestion. "Let's throw Little Miss Star off the ship and see what happens!"

They continued down the hall, arguing. Then Pit realized something.

"Shoshona is missing."

_**Did you like it? Oh, and sorry about the number-y d1scl im3r. I was bored. So here's something I'd like to say:**_

_**Please leave reviews that aren't guest reviews. I can't get back to you on your feedback or anything. I'm really glad that people are reviewing, though. Thanks! Oh, and also, I have some info for you: Each passing chapter is loooonnngggeeeeerrrrr. I'll try to give you a warning in advance if you have to wait a while, but life does tend to hop in the way of the car and you have to do crazy swerves to avoid it. What I mean is, my predictions may or may not be accurate. Like, I have swimming on Monday and Wednesday, piano on Tuesday, and stuff like that. Okay, so thank you for reading! And until next chapter...**_

_**-Sam**_


	4. Subnuclear Missiles and Electric Burgers

**_It is I, returned from the dead! Yes, well, Hades was pretty tedious so yeah... Anyways, this is revision 2 of the fourth chapter of Deep Space (with the Aurum). Here's what I plannes to write last revision, the revision on Google Drive: "__Oh I have a quick news flash: This story's picture may change to tune in with what's going on in the story. Let's keep a log for seeing how long it took to write this chapter: This Author's Note was written at_  
_2:11 CST Sunday, July 22 [device this note was written on] Apple iMac, [OS] Snow Leopard. _  
_There. A proper log." That's what I wrote in JULY. Wow. I haven't updated in forever! Anyways, I've been writing Interactive Fiction, and drooling over my laptop (on which I installed an operating system called Ubuntu). In fact, since I last wrote this I got a Mac! Also, I got Kingdom Hearts 3D! It's great! Anyways, to the story! _**

They looked for her, but she seemed to have just mysteriously disappeared. Shoshona was gone. A 'PLEASE FASTEN SEAT BELTS' sign winked on the wall.**  
**They really should have payed attention to it, but they kept walking along the hall. Pit found random hamburgers, but they were, of course, Aurum Hamburgers. He bit into one and got zapped.

****And then they warped.

****It was HORRIBLE. They converged into a single spot for a fraction of a second and then expanded and snapped like elastic. Viridi's Forces of Nature escorts didn't make it. They were left behind, floating around in space.

****Pit blinked and gasped. His brain had just been stretched and shrunk and contorted in a fraction of a second. Besides, he was upside-down, his sandal embedded in the ceiling. In fact, he could see Pyrrhon and Shoshona beneath him, on the ground. Goddess, the ceiling was high. He was glad his sandal was strong enough. **  
"**... warp drive. They could be anywhere." Pit heard Shoshona saying.

**"**Hades, we've found. Stuck in a wall. Viridi's troops are in Zone 24 8B, and Dark Pit is still unaccounted for. That means Viridi and Dark Pit are not accounted for." The voice was Dark Pit's. How could he be talking about himself? Then Pit remembered: it must be Aurum Dark Pit.

**"**And Pit?" Shoshona asked.

**"**Look up."

**The Earth, Magnus's House**

Magnus stepped out of the house, took a breath, hefted his sword, and headed out. He was loose and attentive, ready to swing that famous weapon after which a club was modeled.

He fought, lazily swinging the sword around, decimating the Aurum with ease. The only person he didn't expect to meet that day was Pit.

"Hey, Angel Face!" Magnus yelled. "Aren't you supposed to be fighting these mechanical creeps too?"

"I'm expecting that you're Magnus. Well, it's nice to meet you. I'm sending the data of out little introduction to the starship. You're number twenty-five on my list. First, I had to take out the gods, and also, you know, take out resistance fighters, like you. Remember Gaol? Well, it was very ironic to see her in prison. Yes, I suspect you're wondering 'Oh, look, Pit's a creeper' but that's not true. I'm unit 249, impersonating the angel Pit. Oh, and we took out Gaol for fun. Yeah, she was just lying innocently in bed, sleeping... It was rather funny when she woke up on our starship."

"You liar!" Magnus roared, swinging his sword at Aurum Pit. Aurum Pit knocked the sword out of Magnus's hand with a flick of his bow.

"Well, yes, it would appear to someone who had established a slight friendship with the angel. Actually, it would seem insane to anybody if I told them that the earth is being invaded by robotic aliens. That's what I am. An Aurum unit. And yes, you're thinking '_What is going on?!_' I told you, I'm a robot. Unit 249, actually. In about fifty seconds a subnuclear missile is going to land on you, scattering your remains over three continents and totally destroying you. I suggest you come with me. It's the only other alternative. I can get you out of here in no time... in fact, so fast you'll see me and then our little 'waiting room.' So, you know that missile? Well, I sped up the process. You can come with me, or see yourself explode into tiny pieces. You have ten seconds to live or die."

Magnus leaped backwards, grabbed his sword, and swung it at Aurum Pit. Aurum Pit easily dodged it. Magnus prepared for a second strike, and that's when he heard the whistling. He looked up. A gigantic pod was falling through the sky... almost about to land on Magnus.

_Magnus, _he thought to himself, _you've just made the most idiotic choice ever. _And with that he grabbed on to Aurum Pit's outstretched hand. A second later, they were gone.

**The Aurum Starship, Command and Tactical**

Aurum Pittoo, as Pit had proceeded to call him, split his bow into two and leaped at Pit, who was dangling from the ceiling. Pit swung in a circle, preparing to slip out of his sandal, but Aurum Pittoo calculated the movements down to a fraction of an inch and leaped at Pit.

Pit swung around the other way so unpredictably that Aurum Pittoo didn't have time to process fast enough as he smashed into the wall. Pit leaped off the ceiling, used the wall as a springboard, and rocketed himself towards Pyrrhon and Shoshona. Aurum Pittoo calculated this and appeared in front of Pit. Pit smashed into him, feeling like he hit a brick wall, but he instantly got up again. Fighting a war machine was not easy. Fighting a war machine allowed no time to slip up. Fighting a war machine required unpredictable actions. And so that's when Pit tossed a hamburger at Aurum Pittoo. The robot calculated the course, and if Aurum Pittoo didn't catch it, it would whack the touchboard tactical commands and send the ship careening. So Aurum Pittoo did the most logical thing at the time: he caught the hamburger in his mouth.

It was an Aurum hamburger. Aurum hamburgers have no mercy. Aurum hamburgers will zap anything they come across. And so, Aurum Pittoo opened his eyes wide and exploded.

It was so comically unexpected that Pit almost didn't dodge out of the room in time. Luckily, he did. A second after the explosion, he darted inside the room, and before anyone knew what was happening, he had wrapped Pyrrhon and Shoshona up in his incredibly stretchy, Godess-strength sandal, leaving two extremely burned, extremely angry, and extremely revenge-thirsty gods.

Then he ran out of the room and the door slid shut.

**The Aurum Starship, the Bridge**

Hades was constrained in the brig. Palutena was too. But Viridi and Dark Pit were somewhere else entirely.

The opposite, in fact. Not the _brig_, the _bridge._ The top of the ship and command central. In this case, Aurum troops were controlling the ship. The computer was smart enough to run itself, but unfortunately, it was not granted user permission because it would probably run the starship into a sun, burn every organic life form on the ship, and wreak havoc elsewhere.

So when Dark Pit and Viridi materialized in the main central of the ship, the Aurum looked at them.

Then they lifted their phasers and fired.

_**And that's where I leave you! Yes, well, it was kind of short (fanfic blood is just starting to recirculate through my body) but oh well. A not-very-well-known-fact: if you PM me a question, I'll answer it pretty darn fast. Oh, and remember the log from the first revision? Well, let's end it. You'll probably want to know how long it took. This Author's Note was written at 2:57 CST Friday, September 7 (five days until my birthday!) [device] Lenovo Ideapad, alias NETBOOK-1, [OS] Ubuntu 12.04.1 LTS. **_

_**Please review or PM me!**_

_**-Sam**_


	5. Talking Walls and Small Angels

_**Well, I'm proud to present... the quickest update since... um, before July... anyways, here we go!**_

_**Pit's No Risk Disclaimer Policy:  Nothing in this story is owned by Sbd01. Everything here is owned by Nintendo and is a fictional version of a kind of truth.**_

Left or right? To the right there was a swarm of Aurum bots, and to the left there were lasers closing in. The Aurum were harder, but even so, they weren't unpredictable. They would use heat scanners and connect with other Aurum, eventually connecting to the Aurum brain to become a giant consciousness. Pit thought that going left was safer until he discovered concealed motion sensors in the wall. If anything passed them, they would point all lasers at the object until it was dead or begged for mercy or identified itself.

Pit didn't know, so he crawled under the lasers, and then they all suddenly turned red and pointed at him. He shot the wall. Nothing happened.

"Please provide substantial identification." The wall chirped at him.

"Uh, sorry, what?" Pit asked it.

"According to the databases, you are known as the angel Pit, commander of Palutena's guard. Is that accurate?"

"Um, yeah."

"Oh!" The wall said cheerfully and then vibrated slightly. "In that case, then, I'll have to kill you."

**The Aurum Starship, The Bridge**

It was surprising that the Aurum brain hadn't yet realized that it had lost about twenty units on the bridge. Maybe it was having a bad day. Or maybe it was trying to get clean of Dark Pit's alphabet soup. In either case, it let Dark Pit and Viridi try to puzzle out what a "quantum subspace beacon" was, and what this thing that allowed people to appear anywhere at the touch of a button.

How they managed to survive about twenty beams of crossfire was amazing. Dark Pit did a surprise gut-kick to a computer console, which cut off at least three Aurum. Viridi sent of a shower of natural materials, totally decimating the rest of the Aurum.

So now Dark Pit and Viridi were stuck on the bridge, and the doors wouldn't open because Viridi and Dark Pit had damaged the computer consoles too much.

Dark Pit looked at the screen. He pressed a button. The dialogue on the screen suddenly changed, depicting the ship, energy levels, active units, etc. Dark Pit saw a shape labeled unit 250, which he precariously tapped. It zoomed in, showing Palutena. About twenty options were on the screen, some like "Check motor statistics" and "Run reboot sequence" and "Remotely wipe hard drive" and "Beam aboard" and "Shutoff permanently."

Dark Pit pressed a few buttons, and the figure on the screen jerked, blanked out, did a sailor salute, fell off Skyworld, and disappeared. The unit 250 label disappeared and then Dark Pit pressed something on the ship screen.

Suddenly, the whole ship jerked to a halt, did a 360 spin, shuddered, creaked, and stopped entirely. Then the power went out. Most of it, at least.

"What did you do?" Viridi yelled at him.

"I don't know, I pressed a button or two or something and then this happened!" Dark Pit yelled back.

The screen light went off, and Dark Pit could hear the ship quieting down. Then he ducked as Viridi shot something at him. He ducked, and it flew into a console behind him.

"You _idiot_!" She yelled. "Now they know we're here!"

"I don't know, it sounds like everything's off, so how are they supposed to find us?!"

Then the console that Viridi had shot the thorn into sparked. Liquid dripped from it. Then something feebly flickered on the screen Dark Pit had been using.

"Prepare for maximum warp capabilities."

**The Aurum Starship, Command and Tactical**

"This is a level 5 security breach!" Pyrhhon yelled. "No, scratch that, level 10! Now that's more like it. Anyways, MAN ALL STATIONS! DESTROY THE INTRUDER!"

The computer bleeped, then cut off abruptly.

"Computer?" Shoshona asked. "Hello?"

Pyrrhon banged on the console. "Dumb thing. Luckily, I have ALIEN INSURANCE COVERAGE 2.0! Yeah, so whatever. Probably just this console. Whatever's going on, I bet we can handle it."

Shoshona didn't look too sure. "I'm going to go check what's going on..."

She stepped to the door, but it didn't slide open. In fact, even when she pressed the supposed "manual open" button, nothing happened. Then she flipped open the real "manual open" hatch, and pulled a lever that popped out of the ground. The doors slowly slid open.

She stepped outside cautiously, and looked around. Nothing. Then she pulled the lever on the outside of the door closed quickly, and then externally locked the door.

"SHOSHONA!" A muffled voice said from inside the room. "WHAT'S GOING ON OUT THERE?"

Shoshona only laughed. "Pyrrhon, I though you'd see it coming. Really, the Goddess of Stars working to destroy the galaxy? Seriously? No, that was never my plan. Don't you see, Pyrrhon? You've been duped."

**Somewhere aboard the Aurum Starship**

Pit braced himself for the last moments of his life. But the searing lasers never hit. The wall beeped for a second, tried to refocus its lasers back at Pit, and then shut off.

The lasers disappeared. Then Pit bonked around for a second, twirling in a circle. Then he heard yelling. Then it all stopped. Then there was a blur. Then there was nothing.

The next thing Pit knew, he was halfway submerged in some kind of liquid. Underwater? No? The liquid was HOT, and colored. Pit held his breath, closed his eyes, and kicked up. His head broke through some glass. Pit climbed out, shook himself, and walked across the vast glass expanse. It was almost like ice. When he finally reached the end, he was panting and tired and sticky, so he flopped down on a giant seat-thing.

It sunk into the metallic ground. What was going on? Pit jumped off, and the thing sprung up again. Then Pit floated into the air... wow! It was almost like flying!

"Lady Palutenaaa!" He yelled. Then he crashed into something. Something very hard.

"Viridi! Look what you did!" A voice yelled.

"It wasn't me, it was your fault! Look, we went at the speed of something called warp, which is REALLY fast. Even faster than the lightning chariot! But did we go in the right direction...?" Viridi responded. Pit could hear her, but couldn't see her.

"HELLO!" Pit yelled. "VIRIDI! PITTOOO!"

"Pit? Where?" Viridi asked.

"RIGHT HERE!"

Pit clung to the hard thing, which appeared to be a kind of fabric. Then something giant grabbed him.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Dark Pit asked. "Buzz off!"

"I thought I heard Pit..." Viridi responded.

Pit gasped for air as the giant thing let him go. Then a humongous blue disc with a black hole in the center appeared in front of Pit.

An eye.

"Viridi?" He asked. "What happened? Why are you so big?"

The eye blinked and disappeared.

"Oh gosh. Pittoo, look at this."

Pit loaded his bow, then lost his balance on the soft surface. He heard Pittoo laughing.

"Pit," said Viridi. "I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but... you've shrunk."

_**I can't think of much to say right now. Anyways, please review!**_

_**-Sam**_


End file.
